The Lethe of Wonderland
by EgoXrs
Summary: Gokudera Hayato, the Tenth's right hand man is devastated after a certain incident took place -spoilers for Future Arc- ... His anguish is so unbearable that his sanity starts giving up on him, with result falling into the only world his rationality seemed to be prohibited: Wonderland. !this is not boys love or yaoi. !


**A/N: SPOILERS! **Do not read if you haven't watched the anime until the end **(the Future Arc).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - How It Began  
**

Everything started as a nightmare... Or so he thought. Blur images he couldn't distinguish were violating his mind at random times of the day, making him confuse for a few moments reality from dream. At first he thought it was a headache but then... things got a turn for the worse.

It had been five months since the death of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth boss of the Vongola Family. Five suffocating months for most of the Guardians... The Vongola Family was easily destroyed when the incident happened and no substitute person would ever be able to take his place as power was hardly enough to fill in the seat of the leader. The only things that mattered the most for that position was devotion and love; love for the fellow members and devotion for protecting with all their will the ones they loved. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the perfect candidate for this position, and as soon as he was able to fill it in, he was brutally murdered by the assassination squad of some other equally powerful mafia family.

The young man hid his face under his palms as he remembered the blood that covered the corridors. The savages had taken them off guard by attacking in their headquarters and no matter how much everyone was fighting, two of the enemy's members had befooled with their attacks the determined brunette and finally managed to pass two long spears through his body, one in his chest and the other in his left leg.

He could remember the way he screamed while watching his boss falling lifelessly on the ground... All the pressure he felt on his chest as if the spear had managed to pass through his own heart as well, forced him to lose all balance in his legs but desperately ran towards this treasured person of his, hoping that what he was seeing was just a mere disgusting illusion; yet the warmth of Tsuna's blood proved him otherwise.

A soft sob escaped from his lips, remembering all these moments he wished he could forget. He violently stood up from the velvet dark red chair in order to open the small window of the room so that he could succumb in his deadly addiction without setting off the fire alarm of the building. The Storm Guardian had returned to the Vongola headquarters for some final arrangements and signatures regarding Tsuna's will and some formal documents for assigning his position from the Vongola Family and returning all the Vongola related weapons he owned. However, before he finished with all this trouble he had allowed himself to return to the room where most of their conferences happened, only to find every piece of furniture missing, except for the chair on which his boss was sitting and a small table in the corner of the room that served no purpose whatsoever.

In the dimly lighted by the moonlight room a playful meow was heard the moment Gokudera started moving towards the window making him glance at Uri, who was violently scratching his legs. The Italian man didn't even have the courage to smile at the pet he was about to give away and quietly picked up the cat in his embrace with an empty expression drawn on his face. Thankfully, throughout time, their relationship had evolved into a loving pet-owner connection and (unfortunately for Gokudera) Uri could easily understand his owner's mood and emotions and was forcefully trying to change them whenever they displeased his taste.

"You do understand, don't you?"

The Storm Guardian whispered to the cat, asking him as to whether he had realized that they were going to be separated and Uri responded by ripping a part of his sleeves that were gently surrounding him.

"I guess you do..."

Gokudera commented with a melancholic smile on his lips, and as he opened the small window, he didn't let go of his cat, holding him tightly for the small amount of time he still had with him.

All of a sudden, while the silver haired man was staring out of the window, an unexpected noise came from behind him, forcing him to abruptly turn around. The unanticipated sight made the smoke bomber gasp and Uri hissed, quite irked by it. Was this reality? Was it just a fragment of his memories? Was he even awake...? None of the questions could be answered while the Storm Guardian was facing his own self, ten years younger than he was.

"H-how is that possibl-?"

"You fucked up! !"

His younger self screamed and Uri jumped from Gokudera's hands, running out of the room frightened.

"You fucked up..."

The young one repeated with a murmur but the Storm Guardian stayed silent, praying for this illusion to disappear... Praying, despite his unfaithfulness to God's existence whoever he may be.

"You are the one at fault... You made him die... You murdered him!"

"I-I didn't...!"

Gokudera couldn't comprehend the younger's accusation, yet his trembling words indicated an isolated doubt in his mind.

"You fucked it all up... You fucked it all up..."

The Italian boy was mumbling continuously, glaring at the man with the most sinister look Gokudera had ever seen.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Was he actually going insane? Could the loss of his boss have affected him in such great extent that his mind had decided to give up on reality? Or was this just another horrible nightmare, an illusion that served no higher purpose than to make him feel guilty for the death of the person he loved the most? Just like with his mother... Gokudera had horrible nightmares for a really long time until he was finally able to sleep with his own consent and not be forced by his body's fatigue. Nightmares similar to this, yet different... For some reason, no matter how much he insisted, this nightmare of his felt much more real than any dream he had had throughout his entire life. It felt real, it felt alive, it felt -...

Silence. The Storm Guardian finally realized that he was surrounded by stillness and his thoughts were the only thing that was causing this intense disturbance in his mind. His younger self wasn't talking anymore and in all probability he wasn't even there; a delusion that had disappeared as soon as he had closed his eyes, but he hadn't let himself see through it.

He inhaled deeply before opening his eyes again, desiring to eliminate every fear and ill thought that had resided in his brain. He was alone. He knew he was, even without looking. Alone in that room, alone in his life, alone in his world... He was on his own, just like how he was before coming to Japan. No acquaintances, no lovers, no friends... He was alone and nothing mattered more than that; this was his only strength.

The Italian man slowly opened his eyes, having absolutely no apprehension of what awaited in front of him because he had convinced himself that there was nothing there... But he was wrong.

In the blink of an eye the person that stood in front of him pushed him with all their strength, a wicked grin drawn on their lips and Gokudera helpless as he was fell backwards, in a free fall towards the gap. What was happening? Wasn't he supposed to just hit his back on the window behind him? Why was he still falling? Why was he surrounded by darkness? But most importantly... Was the person who had pushed him the one he thought it was...? Was he... Was he being punished by another member of the mafia? Was he betrayed by this acquaintance..? Everything was fuzzy... Everything was...

For an instance Gokudera had forgotten his name. He had forgotten about the mafia, he had forgotten about his mother... Just one image was vibrating behind his trembling closed eyelids; the sinister eyes and evil smile of the person who had pushed him into oblivion... The broken mask of his enemy... or... was it -...

* * *

**Please read!**

This is a crossover of the anime **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** and the game **Alice: Madness Returns**.

If you haven't played the game then this story will make absolutely no sense to you... Since the graphics in the game are... well beyond words {perfect}, I will not be able to give every great detail about the scenery. Of course I will describe the place's surroundings but if you **have** played the game it will be much easier for you to see through the character's eyes. If you want to play it I'd advice you to download it via torrent (...unless you want to buy it). Otherwise you can see the so called 'playthrough' on youtube.

**Note 1: Updates will be REALLY REALLY REALLY slow...**

**Note 2: This story is not yaoi or boys' love in any way. Sorry about that! :P  
**

* * *

**For the ones who HAVE played the game: **I'll be making some necessary changes in a few things in the Wonderland's environment (for example the order when the protagonist sees something and lives a specific experience or the physical appearance of certain items). No worries, this will still be Wonderland, the way you knew it in the game... if you know what I mean. ;)


End file.
